The Reich
History Known simply as the Frostfell, the Reich was borne from the efforts of Reise Forrawyn of the Reich Nördlich, and General Warrizek of the Final Empire, who sought to unify the war-torn north. Composed of the Reich Nördlich, Nadezhda, Jotunheim, the northern Final Empire, Guilddon, New Arendur, and the Gypsy Territory it is sprawling and diverse, fractured by centuries of enmity and geographical distance. Culture Ethnically, the Reich is composed of the following peoples: * The civilian and military population of the Reich Nördlich, left starving and depleted by the draft. * Ethnic Nadezhdans, whose society and way of life is left in tatters from the loss of the slave mages. * Tribal societies from Jotunheim, many of them non-human, running amok since the death of the giants. * Soldiers from the Final Empire, cut off and far away from home. * The conquered people of New Arendur, riven by internal divisions and resentful of their colonizers. * The survivors of Guilddon, morale shattered by the war and the loss of their way of life. Reise Forrawyn is aware of the cultural and ethnic divisions within her empire, and labors to find a balance between respecting these divisions and achieving unity. To a large degree, she accepts local autonomy, and allows a certain amount of self-governance so long as her people pay their taxes and accept the draft. Forrawyn sees the Imperial Army as the primary instrument of unity, and is eager to destroy ethnically monolithic units, both to prevent factionalism and to prevent her generals from retaining private armies loyal to the commanders from their original homelands. The Reich uses the Arslanian Calendar, a relic of when the very first Hexenjägers called themselves the Winter Techno-Barbarians and adopted the mannerisms of Enver Arslan's post-apocalyptic army. Administration Central Government * Kaiserin - currently Reise Forrawyn * Minister of Foreign Affairs - currently Parsifal Garver * Minister of Commerce - currently Lara Schultheis * Minister of Justice - currently Friedhold Konigsmann * Minister of Science - currently Regula Beringer * Minister of Culture - currently Johannes Melsbach Colonies * Colony of Nadezhda ** Gauletier: Roger Adler ** First Minister: Serik Gevorgyan * Colony of Jotunheim ** Gauletier: Irmingard Abeln ** Elder of the Council of Clans: Lord Latwe Annaris * Colony of Guilddon ** Gauletier: Sascha Glas ** King: Talfryn Goronwy * Colony of New Arendur ** Gauletier: Dietrich Stoppelbein ** Pontifex Maximus: Flavius Luteus Scaevola * Gypsy Territory ** Gauleiter: Astoria Kurzman ** Trade Representative: Rotating (currently Matthias Abel) * Northern Administrative Zone ** Gauletier: Traugott Jans Military * General of the Heer - currently Liselotte Gehrig * Admiral of the Kriegsmarine - currently Eugen Marquerink * Commander of the Luftwaffe - currently Mareike Maus * General of the Hexenjägers - currently Immanuel Kalbfleisch Cities * Hauptstadt * Ofenstadt Gods As with all the countries of the north, the people of the Reich worship the Frostfell Pantheon; Aengrist in the former Reich Nördlich, Telchur in Nadezhda, and Thrym in Jotunheim. Their representative god on the Holy Council is Aengrist. Armed Forces Category:Four Tales Category:Countries Category:Frostfell